phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Older discussions can be viewed in the archives: 2009-2011 • 2012 • 2013 Just Our Luck Momment I got see the Just Our Luck ep yeserday and there was little possiable phinabella momment that I see no one was talking about.right after phineas say to isabella"now that you here" wedding music start to play for no reason it kinda funny they had thatCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Things that may or may not be moments... In the Tri-State trilogy of Terror, similarly to the chinchilla incident, when Isabella calls out to Phineas he calls back to her except this time he completely turns around to try and help her (before being overrun). This is something that I have been considering ever since I watched the episode, especially since it was just a story inside the episode. I think it is relevant to this page as much as the chinchilla incident, however, since it's Phineas telling the story. (I think it miught be less relevant if it were someone else telling the story but that's just me). Also, in Troy Story, Phineas leads Isabella onto the chariot. I don't think this is as relevant though since this could be part of the re-enactment (they are pretending to be Helen and Paris, after all). Thoughts? Matthebatt (talk) 05:07, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Here are some maybe momments -Rollercoaster-When Isabella say hi to Phineas she had heart shaped in her eyes -Raging Bully-Maybe not a moment but isabella was heartbroken and sad when phineas was about to lose n Away Runway-Isabella cut out some hearts in the the shaped of phineas's head The Magnificent Few-When Isabella was hearing Phineas speak she had a shire in her eye and bit down on her lips(Maybe not a moent) Tree to Get Ready-Isabella and Phineas share a tree swing to the top of the tree house Firesidegirl jamloree-They are dancing tougher at the end Swiss Family Phineas-Isabella was holding Phineas why they would trying escaped the pink lava Exaliferb-When Phineas, Ferb-a-Lot (Ferb), Isabel (Isabella), Bufavulous (Buford) and Baljeetalous (Baljeet) returned after defeating Millifishmertz, Phineas and Isabel look at one another and smile Knot My Problem-Why in the big knots Phineas and Isabella are both looking at one another and smiling - Just Our Luck-When Phineas to Isabella “now that you are here" wedding music start to play in the background and he was hold isabella’s hand to help her back upCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:35, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I looked for that, but it doesn't seems a wedding music to me... Andre drago (talk) 20:17, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming Phinabellas Moments (spoilers) I have seen some of those upcomming eps online and some preview(In Russin so it hard to make anything out) and found there could be some phinabella momments in them. 1-The Kimpaloon Ultimatum-Phineas hold Isabella and in the Kimpaloon song they are are dancing thougher 2-Operation Crumb Cake-It look like a lot nice little phinabella momments for what I saw 3-Return to 2D- Not much here outside of 2D Phineas helping 2D Isabella save pinky Ctgrumpybear (talk) 19:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry don't know if there any for Save SummerCtgrumpybear (talk) 14:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Phinabella in the star wars ep?? Anyone think that they will have any phinabella momments in the big star war ep?? I would say maybe because it look like isabella is going have good size role in this ep and she maybe the one of the people helping phineas saving ferb.Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Possible (Yet Extremely Minor) Hint to Phineas Feelings? I was reading this article and I thought I'd suggest a minor hint to Phineas's feelings for Isabella. This may or may not be significant enough to be considered a hint, but I wanted to put it out there just in case. It's from "Bully Bromance Breakup". Right after Baljeet swings Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb across the gorge using the snapped rope bridge, Isabella expresses enthusiasm for Baljeet's suggestion of free climbing. Phineas looks solely disappointed. I know this is most likely and obviously because he was just about to invent something when Baljeet grabbed them, but the first time I watched the episode, all I could think was that he might be a little sad because Isabella used to be excited only about Phineas's big ideas. So, not quite jealousy, but... Do you see where I'm going with this? AlwaysaShipper (talk) 20:04, September 29, 2014 (UTC)